


Die Liebhaberin von Zeit (The Lover of Time)

by The_Shadow_Of_Mordor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Main OC is very naughty, Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War, more relationships as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_Of_Mordor/pseuds/The_Shadow_Of_Mordor
Summary: Frieda thought she would finally die as she closed her eyes, waiting for the rifles to fire and her body to jerk from them hitting her. But nothing happened for a few minutes, slowly she opened her eyes to see a different landscape that was shockingly beautiful instead of a mud field filled with bodies of friends and foes. She was so engrossed at it that time went by and didn't hear someone come up behind her. She didn't hear the twigs break and the sound of a sword unsheathing, didn't feel the butt of the sword knock her out.This is a story that I've come up with and glad to share with you wonderful people! It wouldn't have been possible if one of my friends encouraged me to do this!Hope you all enjoy this and please comment, I welcome whatever people say and like to hear what you say!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Die Liebhaberin von Zeit (The Lover of Time)

Everything was quiet till the explosions began and the screaming started. “ **_Shit_ ** ,”thought Frieda as she started moving, cursing several more words in German. slinging her rifle onto her shoulder while pieces of shrapnel from exploding shells flew everywhere. The moving was slow, from mangled bodies with legs and arms or even entire sections of bodies were missing. The other soldiers, who weren’t dead or dying, started clearing out the bodies from the trench and taken to the field hospital a few miles down the line. Frieda pushed past some of them as she reached the command post that the commanding officers are using for the newest front line in this god forsaken war, It has been a weary and mind numbing long 10 years of fighting. Frieda stayed at the front of the opening, taking a few long breaths to steady herself and then went in, which was apparently a bad time because there was a flurry of activity, from messengers coming from the rear and replies sent to the rear. She stared at all this mess until someone cleared their throat and she turned around to be face to face with her commanding officer of their company. She straightened up and saluted him. “At ease, sergeant Frieda, give me your report and get some rest.” Marcus said.

Freida internally sighed with relief and gave her report, then headed to her tent where she shared with her squad, as she was walking she saw other troops milling about, some laughing to keep their sanity in this hellhole and others who were staring somewhere else, not making any acknowledgement to people walking around. She didn’t bother them, lest she wind up with a knife in the gut or a gunshot. Finally she reached her tent and opened the tent to see Jax and Ana there playing a card game. They looked up and smiled at her,”hey.” “Hey,” she replied, putting her equipment down and sitting in her bunk,”get some rest guys, we have a mission in the morning.” Frieda said after getting under her covers and hearing them grumble and cleaned up their area before going to sleep also. When she heard their telltale signs of deep sleeping, she silently reached a hand down to her soaking folds and gasped at the sudden lance of heat spreading through her. She bit into her hand as she slid a finger in easily, breathing heavily as she slid another finger in and began pumping. Her long slender fingers slid in and out, biting her hand harder as she gasped and moaned as she reached closer to her climax. She finally came undone when she slid a third finger in and moaned loudly into her hand. She cummed hard, gushing out onto her hand and on the bunk. When she could breathe normally, she moved her hand away from her mouth and brought up her other hand covered in cum, putting it into her mouth she moaned at the sweet tangy fluid and slurped it up slowly. Feeling drowsy after cumming that hard, she fell into a peaceful night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter! I am pretty nervous because I really don't have a lot of experience writing stories like these, but someone said I should make a story like this and helped with it a little bit. I really hope you like it and stay safe!


End file.
